Artemis Fowl : The Haven Incident
by plughole
Summary: Someone has told criminal Jon Spiro about the People. Holly Short thinks Artemis Fowl the Second is behind it. But is he? With Spiro now insane and planning revenge, could this be the end for Artemis? Chapter 6 up!
1. Gunther

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl charcters. Except for Gunther. He's mine.  
  
**Excerpt from Artemis Fowl's Diary. Disk One. Encrypted.  
**_Today is my last day with access to my computer system. Mother and Father are determined to_ _make me attend St Bartleby's again.  
The search for the culprit of the contact lenses has should promising, yet interesting results. Butler went to visit a friend in Limerick, but was told that he had actually ordered those specific lenses. It was quite obvious that he was lying, but showed us some camera footage of Butler leaving his shop. I suspect this is computer generated and a trick, although I cannot be certain at this particular moment.  
I have tried to make my parents understand that I do not need schooling. They are not so sure. Mother says that I need to become friends with someone, as I do not socialise with other teenagers. Father believes that it is probably best if I continue with conselling, as Mother has told him about what that pathetic Doctor Po said.  
But no worries. I will get myself out of school. And the culprit for making those lenses will be sorry they ever messed with Artemis Fowl the Second.  
  
_**St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen County Wicklow Ireland  
**Juliet Butler barged into Room 208 laden with suitcases, Artemis's treasured laptop held securely in her right hand. There was a small, almost weedy looking boy sitting on one of the beds. He had mousy-hair and inquisitive brown eyes.  
"Are you my new roomie? I didn't know we were going to be going co-ed until I was told that I was sharing a room with Art...Arte...e..mis Fowl." He struggled to read the name off a small piece of paper.  
Juliet placed one of the larger suitcases on the floor. "No, I'm not your new roomie."  
The boy looked puzzled. "Well, who is then? I mean you're a girl and everything."  
A pale, dark-haired boy stepped out from behind Juliet. "For your information," he began coldly, "Artemis Fowl is not a girl."  
"Who is this Artemis Fowl person then?"  
"You're looking at him."  
"Oh, it's you. I thought you were a girl because, you know, Artemis is a girl's name." He jumped off the bed a held out his hand. "I'm Gunther," he squeaked. "Gunther Perk. You can call me Grunty."  
Juliet was trying and failing miserably at suppressing a giggle.  
Artemis ignored the gesture. "Please say that I am not expected to pay ten thousand a term to not even have my own room. Juliet, I thought Father ordered a private room."  
"He did. This must just be a mistake," said Juliet.  
"Nah," chirped Gunther. "They ran out of private rooms so you're stuck with me. We're gonna have so much fun." Suddenly, he spotted the laptop in Juliet's hand. "Wow, is that a laptop. Do you have solitaire? I love solitaire. I'm a champion at solitaire. We can stay up late, tell manly stories, play solitaire, and tomorrow morning, their making waffles. I love Shrek too. Oh, and their not actually making waffles. It just sounds good."  
Artemis raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore Juliet, who was now shaking with silent laughter. "I do don't own solitaire."  
"Sure, you do," squealed Gunther. He grabbed the laptop and began searching through Artemis's various programs. "Everyone owns solitaire."  
Artemis sighed and turned to Juliet. "Would you please inform Butler to keep my parents away from my computers, back at the manor, while I'm gone."  
Gunther was now uncontrollably excited. "Wow, you live in a manor? I live in a semi-detached in Suffolk."  
Juliet nodded. "Just one thing, Artemis. Why am I the one here and not Butler?"  
Artemis sighed again. "I'm afraid Butler was not able to make it up the stairs."  
"And you have a butler?" squeaked Gunther, yet again. "How rich are you people?"  
Juliet laid down the last of the suitcases and made for the door. "Well, I better go now. You know, to leave you two to get to know each other, seeing as you're going to be roommates for the next year," Juliet finished off mockingly. "Good luck Artemis." And she left.  
Artemis gazed disapprovingly around the small room.  
"Hey, mate. I know you've got solitaire here somewhere. I don't know anyone who doesn't have it. You're just afraid I'll beat your high score, you are," Gunther commented.  
Artemis shot Gunther a piercing glare. "Firstly, _Grunty_, my high score would probably be higher than any programmed into the game. And, secondly, I do not own solitaire, or any other video game for that matter."  
Gunther finally seemed to be becoming bored. "Yeah, whatever." He tossed the laptop onto his bed. "Hey, listen. I'm gonna go see my friend in room 213. It's just down the corridor if you need any help." He grinned at Artemis and skipped out of the room.  
Artemis strolled over to Gunther's bed and picked up his laptop, checking for any damage. It seemed to be intact. He would have to make sure that it was switch off whenever this Gunther was present in the room. No doubt Artemis's password was miles too complicated for Gunther to work out. 


	2. Newsflash

Sorry for the deleted reviews! Something went wrong and I had to remove the story. But it's back on now so all reviews are welcome.  
  
**Captain Holly Short's house. Haven.**  
  
Captain Holly Short was fuming, silently in her bedroom. For the past six months, life had been nothing more than sorting through papers. Ever since Artemis Fowl had been mind-wiped, the action had just seemed to switch itself off, There had been no exciting missions to go and mess up, no alert signals sounding, no officers running down the corridors shouting, no nothing.  
Holly had had enough. She stormed out of her house and sped through the crowds of protesters to the police office. She found Foaly, the centaur, sitting in his office, watching something intently on his large computer screen. Holly could see the reflection in his tin foil hat. Foaly spotted Holly in the doorway, "Ah, hello there captain. Would you care to watch some Mud People's International news?"  
"Like I've got anything better to do," Scowled Holly, grabbing a swivel chair from the corner of the room. She watched a blonde woman gibber on about something to do with the American and English government, using her gift of tongues to translate.  
Holly continued to watch the woman, or to be more precise, look at the picture on the screen, there's a big difference between the two, with severe boredom etched on her face. Occasionally shooting fleeting glances in Foaly's direction, wondering what he found so hilarious. There was nothing exciting on the news until:  
"And in later news, the notorious criminal Jon Spiro has escaped from Chicago jail. Police say they heard Spiro muttering about an underground fairyworld and an Irish child." Holly's ears pricked up, and she actually began to concentrate on what the newsreader was saying, "Police are investigating further. Please contact us if you have any information, the contact number is on our website. In further news..."  
Even though the story was over, Holly and Foaly couldn't stop staring at the computer screen, it seemed like hours before anyone said anything. But when someone did talk, the voice was neither the elf, nor the centaur.  
"Foaly, what do you think you're doing, just sitting there? There's work to be done. If you're not careful, I'll have your weekly salary go straight out the window," Barked Commander Julius Root from the doorway. His face the usual red hue, and there was a foul smoke wafting above his head, rising from his customary fungus cigar.  
Foaly cleared this throat, 'Better to tell him now', he thought. "Well, Commander, It's just been announced on the Mud People's news..."  
"Don't tell me you've been watching Mud Men television again, centaur."  
"Just hear me out, will you. Well, it was announced that Jon Spiro, the one we fought against six months ago, has escaped from prison."  
"So?" Growled Root.  
"Well," Holly took over, "There's worse news, much worse."  
"Does this have anything to do with Artemis Fowl?"  
Holly shook her head, and then stopped to consider it, "Well, maybe. I'm not sure. Oh, the bad news is, that, well, Spiro knows about us."  
'W-what?" Spluttered Root.  
"The police say that they heard him muttering to himself about an underground fairyworld, and an Irish lad-that would be Artemis."  
"So, has Artemis got something to do with this then?" Questioned Root.  
"We don't know for certain," Explained Foaly.  
Root glanced over at both Foaly and Holly, composing himself until he finally said, "We'd better get a search going on this Spiro guy, then. Foaly, you try to track him down, Short, you're coming with me. We'll meet you here in two hours then, Foaly."  
Foaly nodded, "Yes Sir."  
"We need information quickly Foaly. Before this really does get worse." Continued Root.  
Foaly nodded again.  
Root turned to leave, "Well, get started then."  
  
Holly followed the Commander to his office, where he threw himself down on his chair and began inhaling large amounts of green gas from his cigar.  
Eventually, he smashed the remains of the cigar into his tray and turned to face Holly. "Short, I've got an important task for you" He began, "I need you to go and check on Artemis. It may not sound like much, but trust me, If he's remembered everything, and really is behind this whole Spiro thing, he's big trouble. Who knows how many rules the two could break if they became a team."  
Holly nodded along with all that Root was saying, smiling absently, 'Finally something worth while.' She thought.  
"Right," continued Root," We will equip you with your Neutrino 2000, but that's it, we can't risk too much. If Artemis has remembered, it's going to be hard to make him confess. He'll probably think you've got an iris-cam or something. There is a pod leaving in about 15 minutes, better get going, Short."  
Holly almost ran out of the room. If Artemis really was back, then all this boring rubbish would be flushed right down the toilet. 


	3. Flashflood of memories

Sorry about all the grammatical mistakes in the last chapter!

**St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen, County Wicklow, Ireland  
**  
Gunther raced into room 208, "Hey, there you are! Did you see the news?"  
Gunther waited for a reply, "No? Well, this guy's escaped from prison, wittering on about an underground fairy world, and an Irish boy. Off 'is rocker he is!" he continued regardless, "Jon Spiro's his name, or something like that anyway."  
Artemis didn't react at all.  
"Arty... I mean, Artemis? It's kinda funny ain't it?"  
Artemis stood there; he didn't know why the name 'Spiro' seemed familiar. He knew he'd heard it before, not so long ago.  
Gunther continued to go on about it, "Some sort of criminal, but we don't need to worry. The guy lives in Chicago, you know, in America."  
'Criminal', 'Chicago' They seemed familiar too. And what had Gunther said? He was talking about an underground fairy world and an Irish boy.  
Fairies! Jon Spiro! Chicago! They all seemed to fit together. But why? They had some sort of relation with each other. And he was Irish, what if he had been involved?  
And what exactly did Gunther mean by 'fairies'? Sprites? Leprechauns? Maybe, LEPrecon. Yes! That was it! And there was a commander. What was his name again? Something to do with a plant, Root. And Foaly, the centaur. And Holly something. Holly...Holly Short! Suddenly, everything was coming back to him. Holly's abduction, B'wa Kell, and the Jon Spiro problem with the C Cube.  
"Hey, Artemis," piped up Gunther, "What's up mate? Quit staring at that corner. Look, I didn't mean to scare you or nothing. I was just telling you about it".  
Artemis continued to stare silently.  
"Art, you're really freaking me out, I'm gonna go. I'll be in room 213 if you want me."  
With that, Gunther sped out of the room, closed the door, and didn't look back.  
  
Gunther came into the dormitory and noticed Artemis sitting at his laptop. "What are you doing on your laptop? Can I play a game on it? I'm really good at computer games. I wish I had my own laptop." It seemed to just go on and on. Artemis tried to think of something that the big-eared, high-pitched boy would be able to understand as threatening. Eventually he said:  
"Do you remember that girl? And we talked about Butler?"  
Gunther nodded.  
"Well, if you ask me that really rather pathetic question again, I'll see to it that they are informed on your whereabouts at all times."  
It took Gunther a while to work out what his roommate had just said, "Is that... is that some sort of a threat?" he asked, sounding rather hurt.  
"Well, at least you know what a threat is."  
"Hey! That was an insult!"  
"Ooh, we're getting good at this now, aren't we?"  
"I thought we were friends," sobbed Gunther.  
"Please, do you honestly expect someone with my IQ, to be friends with someone who is struggling in the lowest math group?"  
"I don't like you anymore."  
"Glad to hear it."  
Gunther ran out of the room in tears. Artemis rolled his eyes. He sat back down at his laptop again, and continued typing.  
Artemis stopped mid sentence, and closed the lid of his computer.  
"Fairy," he said coldly, "I suggest you unshield. I know you're there."

How was that? Should I continue?

Plughole.


	4. Reunited

**St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen, County Wicklow, Ireland**  
  
Holly arrived at the front entrance of Artemis' school, to check up on him.  
She shielded, and invited herself into the building, against regulations, flying up and down corridors until she reached room 208, Artemis' room. The door was slightly open, and she managed to squeeze through the narrow crack. Artemis was sitting at his desk; Holly saw that he was typing something on his laptop. She flew up above his head to read his work, but almost as soon as she started reading, Artemis gently closed his laptop, as though he knew she was there, reading over his shoulder. Holly convinced her self that this wasn't because of what had been discussed underground.  
"Fairy," came the cold, heartless voice that Holly knew too well, "I suggest you unshield. I know you're there." Holly froze, her stomach churning. He knew she was there. But that meant he had remembered and was almost definitely the one behind telling Spiro about Haven. Holly hadn't, and wouldn't, believe this fully, until now.  
Slowly, she settled into the visible spectrum of the human eye. Artemis turned to meet her gaze.  
"Good evening Captain Short," he smiled at her look of bewilderment etched on her face.  
"So... so it is you," she stammered," You're the one who told Spiro about us. And, and how did you know I was here, anyway?"  
Artemis chuckled his customary cold chuckle, "Oh no, I'm afraid you've been mistaken, and you've come for the wrong person. Although, I must thank Mister Spiro, as it is because of him that I have my memories of the People back. If he hadn't been on the news, we wouldn't be having this conversation. And you asked how I knew you were here," Artemis gave his vampire smile. "The answer to that question is simply that your vibrating, in which you use to shield yourself, was creating a slight humming noise. I would've thought that Foaly would have come up with something to prevent that as..." Artemis was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching up the corridor. Holly shielded just in time, muttering about the useless make of wings that Dragonflies were, right before Gunther barged in.  
"Okay, now I know we're going co-ed. I heard a girl in here! You were talking to her!"  
Artemis glared at him, "Why would there be a girl in here when we attend a boy's school, which certainly isn't going _co-ed_?"  
Gunther shrugged, "I dunno," he paused and suddenly gasped in excitement, "You've got a girlfriend, haven't you? Well, come on, where is she?"  
Artemis was rather taken aback by that fact that anyone thought he would, or could, have a girlfriend.  
"What on Earth possesses you to think that I would have a girlfriend?" Artemis scowled heartlessly.  
"Oh, I don't know, stop confusing me." Gunther ran out of the room, with tears streaming down his face, slamming the door behind him.  
Holly flickered into view, flushed by the effort to stop herself from allowing a laugh.  
Artemis shot her a piercing stare. "May I ask what you find so amusing?"  
"Nothing," Holly giggled, but stopped laughing when she saw the threatening look on Artemis' face. "Yes, so anyway. We need help to stop Spiro and I was wondering..."  
"If I could come up with a plan," completed Artemis. "Do you honestly think that I would help you for free? I haven't changed, Short. I'm the same person I was when we first met."  
Holly stared at the Irish teenager and realised for the first time during their conversation, that he wasn't the boy she had said goodbye to six months ago; but the boy she had said hello to two years ago. The boy who had kidnapped her and refused to give her back to the People until they paid him an immense sum in gold. She was facing the same monster that trapped her when she was trying to complete the Ritual. The same monster that tricked and lied to her. The same monster she once never wanted to see again...  
She quickly composed herself and asked, "Well, what were you thinking we pay you, then?"  
"The same amount I asked for two years ago."  
"One tonne of gold, just for a lousy plan? How thick do you think we are?"  
Artemis smiled, "I understand your shock Captain, but my plans are far from lousy."  
Holly glared at him, "Alright, mud -boy. You can have your gold, if you help us. But you'd better promise that you're not going to lie, or try to trick us."  
Artemis nodded, "Well then. Shall we go?"  
Holly made for the door, searching for some camfoil in her bag, but decided that is was probably best that Artemis, as little as was necessary, was unconscious while they were travelling underground. After all, he was now untrustworthy to the People. Holly turned to face Artemis.  
"Go to sleep," her voice was now layered with mesmer, "you pasty faced mud weasel." 


	5. To Las Vegas

**Finally! Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, but like I said before, I had writer's block. And sorry for the really sorry excuse that the last chapter 5 I put up was. I got frustrated and just wrote the first thing that came into my head down. But anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl characters blah blah blah.  
  
And on we go with the long awaited, at least I hope it's been long awaited, chapter 5 of Artemis Fowl : The Haven Incident.**  
  
Jon Spiro dialled a number on his phone. A number that the person on the other side of the ear-piece was reciting. He selected SEND and waited a few seconds until the screen of his Fission Chips mobile flashed MESSAGE SENT. An evil smile crept up Spiro's face. Revenge on its way, and when it came, it was going to be sweet.  
  
Artemis awoke in the same room he had found himself in just over a year ago. The same uncomfortable furniture and like last time he's hands were shackled to the chair.  
He noticed Holly on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. Commander Root was sitting at his desk, fumbling with something in his hands.  
"It's about time you woke up," scowled Holly.  
Artemis ignored the comment, choosing instead to insult the Commander.  
"Same old office then, Commander? I would have thought you of all people to have made a bit more of an effort to-"  
"Shut up Fowl," Root snarled. "This is no time for jokes or any of your stupid sarcasm. We have a very big problem here and we don't need you to make it any worse. After a lot of discussion with other members of the LEP, I have decided to pay you your asked amount if you agree to help."  
Artemis grinned and nodded. "Very well, Commander."  
Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping noise, coming from Root's desk. Root jabbed the intercom button and barked,  
"What do you want, Foaly?"  
He was answered immediately by a voice that was none other than Foaly the centaur's.  
"Come down to my office right now, Commander. There's something you'll really want to see. Bring Mudboy, too." Foaly cut off the connection.  
Artemis smirked. "You really are losing your touch, aren't you, Commander? Allowing yourself to be bossed around by a quadrupedal."  
Root opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and closed it again.  
"Are we going to see Foaly, or not?" growled Holly.  
"Er... yes, Foaly. Short, unlock Mudboy over there and then both of you follow me."  
Holly trailed over to Artemis, searching for something in her pocket. She pulled out a ridiculously small key and unlocked the cuffs of metal that bound Artemis's wrists to the chair.  
The three of them left for Foaly's office, down various corridors and a short trip in an elevator. Whenever a LEP officer spotted Artemis, they fled, abandoning their current job.  
A few minutes later, Root stopped in front of a plain wall. Artemis guessed that this must be the entrance to the centaur's office, as he could just about make out a tiny camera on the ceiling.  
"Foaly," barked Root. "Let us in, you pony."  
There was a few seconds of silence as, Artemis guessed again, they were being scanned for any weaponry.  
The large steel wall then split in half and opened without a sound.  
Artemis invited himself and gazed around the utterly amazing room, which unlike the outside, had no sign of bare wall. They were all covered in monitors, buttons, bright computer screens and many more gadgets that Artemis longed to study further.  
"Greetings, Mudboy," came a familiar voice behind him.  
Artemis spun around to face Foaly himself. He smiled slyly and returned the greeting.  
"Foaly, can we please get on with this, I haven't got all day you know. I'm a very busy fairy." Roots complexion turned a slightly darker shade of purple with impatience.  
"Right you are, Commander." Foaly clip-clopped over to one of his computers and began typing at lightening speed. "You were sent a text message, Mudboy. While you were down here. My tracking devices didn't like it, so they sent it to me instead. It had many keywords in and the sender was none other than Mister Jon Spiro himself."  
Artemis nodded.  
"Spiro knows about the People, as we all know," Foaly continued. "In his message he said that he wanted Artemis to track him down and tell him all he needed to know about us. If he doesn't, then there will be some serious consequences for both him and Haven."  
Artemis nodded again. "Do you know where Spiro is at the moment?"  
"Of course. I didn't get around to be who I am today without tracking a criminal down. He is in Las Vegas at this moment. Good place to hide, I'd say. So busy there that no one looks at any one twice."  
"I see. And do we know how Spiro has come to know about the People while he's been locked up in a prison cell?"  
"Aha," exclaimed Foaly. "Very glad you asked that question. It took a lot of time and patience, but I eventually found his source of information. A mudboy by the name of Jo Ripson. Fifteen years of age and by the looks of things, about as smart as you, Artemis. He has gone to visit Spiro while he was in the slammer, and let it slip about the fairies. The problem is, I can't find where Ripson's found out about it. I've deleted all the Mud Peoples web-sites that have anything to do with the People."  
"Had you ever considered that I may be his source of information? He could have hacked into my computer system before you erased all my programs containing any relation to the People. That is, of course, if he is as smart as you say he is. My computer system has the highest quality security in the whole of Europe.  
"Yes, that is possible, but at the moment I think instead of you thinking up explanations, you leave me to do that, and you start to think up one of your little plans. In the mean time, we need to get you to Las Vegas. Holly, I hope, will go with you-"  
"That is, of course," Root cut in, "if I allow her to go."  
"Yes, Commander. Anyway, we need to know exactly how much Spiro actually knows, and then mind-wipe him, and not to mention Ripson. And Frond knows that trying to mind-wipe Spiro is not going to be easy. Right, any questions?"  
"Just one," mused Artemis. "Is this Jo Ripson with Mister Spiro at the moment?"  
"Yep, they've been on the run together since he escaped. Now, to the pods." Foaly strolled to the doors, which slid open automatically, and led the way to the pods.  
"There's one leaving in around twenty minutes. Mudboy will have to go nighty night again-"  
"Do I have the right know why?" scowled Artemis.  
"Well, alright. It's just that it helps when a mud person travels in a pod that they're unconscious. We had a few problems before, and ended up killing a few of them."  
"If I recall correctly, last time I was here, there was a jet and I seem to remember being neither asleep nor dead."  
Foaly cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Holly can tell you what happened there."  
"So I flew it into the magna flares when they were active. Big deal. I still don't understand why they didn't make a new one while it was being repaired."  
"I told you before, Holly. I'm having money problems."  
Artemis was suspicious. "If you are having money problems, that means that the Commander is not paying you. Which means that the Commander is probably having money problems too and can probably not afford to pay me for my assistance in this little scheme."  
"Alright mudboy," chuckled Foaly. "Keep your hair on. I'm sure the Commander will have enough for you. Now, you better go and-"  
At that moment something sharp hit Artemis in the arm. He quickly grabbed the dart and pulled it out. It had a blue casing. Anaesthetic no doubt.  
He spun around to see a smug looking Grub Kelp holding a rifle.  
"See Foaly. I told you I was good. Wasn't I Comma-"  
"Kelp, you idiot," barked Root. "You shot him too early."  
Then, for the second time in the last few hours, Artemis fell to the floor in a deep sleep.  
  
Quickly after awaking, Artemis realised that he was in his own jet. What he wanted to know was who was driving. He got to his feet and strode to the cockpit. Surely enough there sat Juliet Butler.  
She spotted Artemis through the corner of her eye.  
"Hey there, sleepy head."  
Artemis scowled and sat down in the seat next to the girl. "I presume Butler didn't accompany you."  
Juliet sighed and shook her head. "No, he didn't."  
"Very well."  
Holly's head suddenly appeared between the two seats.  
"Right Mudboy. There you are. We're heading for Barbary Coast Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas. I've got a picture of Ripson here for you."  
She grabbed her helmet and rammed it onto Artemis's head.  
On the screen was a picture of a boy with dark hair and matching, emotionless eyes. There was something familiar about his features and his name. But he couldn't place them.  
"Got a plan yet?"  
Artemis waved a hand at her. "Be quiet a minute."  
Holly frowned. "I know we're not the best of friends Fowl, but you don't have to act like Root. I've had enough of him to last me a lifetime. And in fairy years, that's a long time."  
Artemis didn't reply. He just stared at the picture of Spiro's sidekick. There was definitely something familiar about this boy, and Artemis intended to find out why. This mission was certainly going to be an interesting one. 


	6. Return of the dwarf

I know, I know. I haven't updated for, like, three months, but anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers, including The Xylia and Little Miss Demonthenes. Oh, and Short Fat Fag. Well, on with the story. Here's chapter 6!!!!

Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Barbary Coast Casino **

Mulch Diggums, former imprisoned kleplomatic fairy dwarf, had now been on the run for six months. And he was now very well off. Soon after his escape from the LEP, Mulch had found the wonderful world of gambling. He had ended up in the city of lights, Las Vegas.

Now, instead of being a runaway dwarf, and in theory he still was a runaway, he was a human gambler, but just happened to be a very short one.

Mulch was going around under the name of Bingo Diggers. He rode cabs from casino to casino. When we bumped into him, he was strolling around Barbary Coast Casino.

The dwarf strutted through the crowds of willing gamblers, counting his new winnings. Ten thousand American dollars. Not bad for an afternoon's work. Of course, he'd done better, there were millions to be won here, but all in all, it wasn't bad.

He made his way to the main hotel, where he had a room booked for a couple of weeks. He was just about to enter the elevator when he heard a familiar voice.

It belonged to a young girl. A girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. A girl by the name of Juliet Butler. And, there, beside her was none other than Artemis Fowl the Second.

Seeing Artemis, Mulch immediately felt for the medallion tied around his neck. He had the urge to run up to the boy and thrust it into his hands, and in doing so, returning all his memories of the People along with it. But he resisted. Artemis had told him to keep clear for two years and then return it.

Mulch glanced around for Butler, but he wasn't to be seen.

The two walked straight passed him, Juliet gibbering on about something that Artemis was obviously finding tedious.

Mulch watched them turn the corner and breathed out. There was something strange about this. What would Artemis Fowl be doing in Las Vegas? Yes, Artemis loved to win money, but he won it through dastardly plots and schemes. He didn't seem the type to have a good old game of poker. Although, knowing the boy, a game of poker wouldn't do him any harm.

Mulch jumped into the elevator and selected the eighth floor. He ignored the several other people and began to fumble around with the medallion again.

The steel box stopped at floor five, where two people left and another crowd of celebrating winners entered. Mulch was shoved back and forth while the gamblers wrestled for the handrails at the side. Being short was a real burden in this place.

**Entrance to Barbary Coast Casino**

Juliet squealed with delight at the sight of the hotel. "There it is, Artemis!"

"I can see it for myself, thank you Juliet," snarled Artemis. He wasn't in a very good mood after trying his best for the past hour to work out why Jo Ripson looked familiar to him. There was definitely something suspicious about him, but nothing had come to Artemis. He forced himself not to believe that he was losing his touch.

Holly had also become annoyed, but for a different reason. Now that Artemis was his mean old self again, he was beginning to get on Holly's nerves, like he had on the night that she had spent in the manor.

Artemis and Juliet barged their way through the heavy crowd, (something that Artemis did not take fondly to). Holly was flying, shielded, somewhere above them.

Finally, the two humans were inside the hotel. Not that being in the building made any difference whatsoever. It was packed with people from all over the world. This meant, to Artemis's annoyance, another lot of pushing and shoving. He would rather still be at school with Gunther.

But at last the crowd thinned out a bit and Juliet was able to talk to Artemis. "You know, Artemis. I think this is all a trap, or that Spiro has lost it because, I mean, who threatens someone with a text message? Don't you think you're being a bit naïve?"

Artemis couldn't believe it. A girl who was by no means as smart as him had just called him naïve. Meanwhile, Holly was in silent fits of giggles above them.

Artemis composed himself and replied, trying to keep his cool, "Yes, Juliet. I have considered the possibilities, but if what Mister Spiro says about the People is true, then we will have to take those risks. And, I might add, I am only doing this for the gold." Up above, Holly had a sudden urge to punch the boy right in the face.

As they turned the corner Artemis changed the subject. "Juliet, I've booked two adjoining rooms. Could you please go and check in while I have a quick look around. No doubt you'll be in that queue for some time.

Juliet scowled and made her way to the desk. Artemis set off in the other direction.

Juliet hated to admit it, but Artemis was right. It took her half an hour to make her way through the queue. By the time Juliet finally made it to the desk she was faced with a rather large, red-faced man. He reminded her of someone.

"Name?" he grumbled.

Juliet guessed that Artemis had booked the rooms under his own name. "Fowl."

The man typed the name into his computer. "Sorry," he grunted. "There's nothing here under that name."

Of course, thought Juliet. Artemis would never book something like this under his name. Far too risky. "Butler, then."

The man sighed and searched again. "Rooms 1034 and 1035. Adjoining." He handed over the keys. "Have a nice stay."

Juliet highly doubted that the man was being sincere. "Thanks," she mumbled sarcastically. Barging through the crowds for the umpteenth time that day, she spotted Artemis waiting for her with a particularly bored expression printed on his face. "Had your look around?" she asked cheerfully.

"A short but sufficient one, thank you," he answered in his usual drooling voice.

"Where's Holly?"

In reply Artemis just curtly pointed to the ceiling.

"How can you tell?"

A voice came from above Artemis's head. "Because I told him I was here, that's how."

Juliet glared into the space that she assumed was Holly. "Do you want to be spotted or not?"

"Oh please. I could unshield and fly around this hotel screaming at the top of my voice, and half the people here wouldn't notice. That's the problem with you Mud People. You don't pay attention, and it doesn't help when you're in an extremely busy and noisy building like this. I just like to keep a low profile."

"Whatever," sighed Juliet, handing the two keys over to Artemis. "Question."

"What is it now, Juliet?" snarled Artemis.

"Spiro must have got his hands on an awful lot of money to be able to stay in a place like this. But where did he get it? I mean, the police would have taken all of his different accesses to money away when he was locked in the slammer. Wouldn't they?"

Artemis rolled his eyes and began to make his way down the various corridors that led to their rooms. "Yes, they would have. But, do you honestly think that Spiro would stay in a hotel full of police? I think not. Knowing Spiro, he's slinking around in secret. I would guess in the basement."

Juliet was quiet for the rest of the hike to the rooms. They had to climb seven flights of stairs and walking down fifteen corridors, they eventually ended up facing a door with the number 1034 painted on in gold. Artemis unlocked the door and stepped inside. Juliet ran past him in excitement.

"Cool!" she squealed.

"Tacky," Artemis mumbled. The room was painted blue with a huge double bed in the middle. There were many desks planted around the room and an enormous wardrobe directly opposite the bed.

Juliet, much to Artemis's annoyance, was running around the room, opening every door in sight. "Nice bathroom," she mused. "Hey, I found the other room. Oh, it's exactly the same as this one. How boring."

"Yes, Juliet," Artemis scowled. "Well, now that you know where the rooms are, you can go and collect the luggage."

"What! And carry it up those stairs? No chance."

"Juliet," Artemis shouted. "There are elevators. Use them. Just don't ask for assistance."

Juliet glared at the boy and stormed out of the room. Holly, now in the safety of the room, unshielded and addressed Artemis. "Hey, Mud Boy, mind if I go look around some more? I'll shield, don't worry. And when I come back I'll knock six times or something so you know that's it's me. OK?"

"Very well."

Holly grinned and shielded again. The door closed, on what anyone outside that room would have thought was on it's own accord.

Artemis spent the next hour thinking and planning. He was interrupted a few times by Juliet, who entered the room, threw the luggage on the bed and left to collect some more. Ten minutes after Juliet's fifth visit, there was a knock at the door. Six knocks to be precise. "Holly," he muttered to himself. He opened the door and came face to face with nothing but a slight blur. He didn't say anything and walked off for Holly to enter the room.

"Hold it, Mud Boy," came Holly's voice. "I've got something to show you."

Artemis turned around. Holly had unshielded and threw a short, hairy man towards him. The dwarf stumbled forward and stopped about a foot in front of Artemis. He looked up at the boy and gave a large toothy grin. Artemis studied him for a couple of seconds. "Well, well. If it isn't Mulch Diggums."

"Found him wandering round downstairs. Lucky, don't you think?" Holly said in a smug voice.

Artemis smirked. "Yes, very lucky."

But, what wasn't so very lucky, was the fact that Mulch's every movement, for the past fifteen minutes, had been watched by Jo Ripson. So, I suppose you could say it was lucky. For Jon Spiro, that is.

_Yey! Chapter 6 is finished. Please review : ). And if you've got any suggestions then please mention them. Let me know if you like this chapter or not. I like it, but that's just me._


End file.
